Kazuma Torisuna
'''Kazuma Torisuna '''is one of the main characters of the anime series, s-CRY-ed. Backstory Kazuma is an Alter user, a subspecies of humans born after an event that opened up a gateway to another dimension, granting part of the population superpowers. Kazuma lives on the Lost Ground, the island where this event took place, which has been split off from the rest of Japan. Due to the lack of government or authority on the Lost Ground, Kazuma has had to live by working as a mercenary, using the money gained from his jobs to take care of himself. One day, an Alter user by the name of Ryuho Ryu came to the Lost Ground and fought Kazuma. Ryuho was a member of HOLY, an organization that recruits Alter users and uses them handle situations where superpowers could come in handy. Ryuho was dispatched to capture Kazuma and bring him back to Japan. The two battled, and Ryuho came out victorious, bringing Kazuma back to contain him. However, the outcome, along with Ryuho's smug attitude, lit a fire in Kazuma that could only be put out with a rematch. Soon, he escaped from HOLY and returned to the Lost Ground, where they would keep sending Alter users to bring him back. Kazuma defeated every one of them, in hopes that they'd send Ryuho, and he'd get the chance to defeat his new rival. Powers & Abilities * '''Alter: '''Alter is the power to break down matter in a localized radius and reform it into a weapon for use in combat. The weapon or power formed is different for each user. Besides his normal Alter power, Kazuma can also disassemble and reform lost limbs on his body to reattach them. Kazuma has extremely high amounts of Alter power, allowing him to tear open holes to the Alter dimension, and create shockwaves just by activating it. Equipment * '''Shell Bullet: '''Kazuma's main Alter power. The Shell Bullet manifests as metal armor coating Kazuma's right arm, boosting the strength of his punches. There are three fins that form over the Shell Bullet's shoulder, which contain Alter energy, and can be broken down to use the energy in combat. ** '''Fissure Uplift: '''Kazuma punches the ground, generating a fissure of energy. ** '''Shocking First Bullet: '''The weakest of Kazuma's "Bullets", his signature techniques. The Bullets involve Kazuma shattering Shell Bullet's fins, using the energy they release to propel himself forward for a stronger punch. The Shocking First Bullet is used by shattering the bottom fin, releasing the smallest amount of energy. ** '''Annihilating Second Bullet: '''Kazuma's second Bullet, which shatters the middle fin for a stronger punch capable of destroying a massive steel entrance gate. ** '''Exterminating Last Bullet: '''Kazuma's last, and strongest Bullet, which shatters the top fin for a full-power punch capable of wiping out thousands of cubic meters of rock. Alternate Forms * '''Shell Bullet Ultimate: '''Kazuma's evolved Alter, gained from absorbing the power of a being made of crystallized Alter energy. In this state, Kazuma's arm is completely replaced with the armor, and it even spreads to cover part of his face. The fins from Shell Bullet are replaced with a large propeller, which can be used to hover above the ground. A special duct also forms on the back of Kazuma's hand, which can absorb Alter energy from the environment to boost Kazuma's power. ** '''Shell Bullet: '''Gathers Alter energy from the environment before using it for a powered-up punch. ** '''Shell Bullet Burst: '''Shell Bullet Ultimate's strongest technique. After absorbing enough energy from the environment, Kazuma can release all of it at once in a blast channeled through his fist, which is powerful enough to incinerate Biff's gigantic Alter in a single shot. * '''Proud Fist: '''By pushing himself past his limits through his desire to avenge his fallen comrades, Kazuma evolved his Alter even further, achieving the Proud Fist form. In this state, Kazuma's Alter extends to cover his entire body in an armored bodysuit, greatly boosting his physical abilities and letting him freely fly using a tail-like appendage that replaces his propeller from Shell Bullet Ultimate. ** '''Dimensional Rips: '''Due to how much Alter energy he channels in his Proud Fist form, Kazuma can tear open portals to the Alter dimension with his punches, which he can throw his foes into so they can never escape. ** '''Giant Explosion Fist: '''By releasing his Alter energy through his punches, Kazuma can create gigantic explosions. These explosions, when at full power, are easily viewable from space, and can breach past Earth's orbit when concentrated into the form of a beam. Feats Strength * Even without his Alter, his punches can break rock and dent metal. * Stopped a giant bullet with one punch. * Destroyed Biff's Alter with one blow. * Shattered a building by hitting its roof with a Shocking First Bullet. * Destroyed a giant metal gate with an Annihilating Second Bullet. * Can destroy thousands of cubic meters of rock with Exterminating Last Bullet. * Punched through the Crystal's chest and tore out its backbone. * With Shell Bullet Ultimate, caused a magnitude 8 earthquake while clashing with Ryuho. * Overpowered a giant robot. * Incinerated Biff's upgraded Alter. * Can create explosions visible from space by punching in Proud Fist form. Speed * Can dodge and deflect bullets. * With Shell Bullet Ultimate, flew into the upper atmosphere in minutes. * Reacted to a beam coming down from space in seconds. * Traveled over nine-hundred kilometers in seconds. * In Proud Fist form, can outrun explosions and fly into space in minutes. Durability * Tanks giant explosions with ease. * Survived an electric attack from the Crystal. * Emerged from a magnitude 8 earthquake mostly unharmed. * Waded through lava without damage. * Tanked a country-sized explosion with no visible injuries in Proud Fist form. * Survived atmospheric reentry. Skill * Regularly defeats powerful Alter users. * Managed to evolve his Alter twice. * Defeated Kyoji Mujo when he absorbed the powers of the Alter dimension. * In his final fight with Ryuho, came out the winner. Weaknesses * No formal education or training, making him seem kind of stupid. * Easily angered. * Stubborn and reckless. * Can only use his Bullets three times in a fight before he has to wait for the fins to grow back. * His body can't handle the power his upgraded Alters have, causing immense pain and damaging his body with each use. Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:S-CRY-ed Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Completed Profiles Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Gauntlet Users